Example embodiments of the inventive concept related to an apparatus for treating a substrate, and in particular, to a substrate-treating apparatus for cleaning a substrate.
Contaminant materials (e.g., particles, organic contaminants, and metallic contaminants) remaining on a surface of a substrate lead to deterioration in electric characteristics of a semiconductor device and a production yield thereof. Accordingly, during a semiconductor fabrication process, a cleaning process may be performed before and/or after each unit step of the semiconductor fabrication process, to remove the contaminant materials from a surface of a substrate. In general, the process of cleaning a substrate may include a chemical treatment process, in which metallic materials, organic materials, or particles remaining on the substrate are removed from the substrate using chemical, a rinse process, in which chemical remaining on the substrate is removed using de-ionized water, and a dry process, in which organic solvent, nitrogen gas, or the like is used to dry the substrate.
A conventional apparatus for a cleaning process is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0056620. The apparatus includes a vessel for collecting a variety of treatment solution and a substrate supporting member provided in the vessel. The vessel of the apparatus is provided to have a smooth inner side surface. However, the use of such a vessel may lead to re-contamination of a substrate. For example, chemical solution supplied for cleaning a substrate collides with the inner side surface of the vessel by a centrifugal force and then is rebounded to contaminate the substrate. Further, a fraction of the chemical solution collided with the vessel may form large drops moving toward the substrate and then colliding with other chemical solution moving toward the vessel. A fraction of the collided chemical solution may fall on the substrate, and this leads to contamination of the substrate.